Pembantuku Galak MinYoon FF
by Suki-Jeon
Summary: Bercerita tentang Min Yoongi seorang dari desa terpencil dan terpelosok di daegu yang berkeinginan merantau di ibu kota korea selatan, seoul. Bagaimana perjalanan seorang Min Yoongi? kalau penasaran baca aja book ini Jimin - seme Yoongi - uke MINYOON GARIS KERAS YAOI BXB PISANGXPISANG PERBATANGAN DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Awalan sek...

Mencari pekerjaan itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit baik di pedesaan maupun perkotaan apalagi sekarang kualifikasi yang dibutuhkanpun tinggi jika ingin berada diposisi kantor.

Lalu bagaimana kalau cuma lulusan smp?

Yaaaa klontang klantung, cari sana cari sini, masukin lamaran sana masukin lamaran sini... Eh, akhirnya ditolak.

Ya nasib.

Sama nih kayak seorang lelaki manis yang lagi duduk dibangku taman sambil ngehela napas kasar. Min yoongi namanya, usianya 20 tahun. Bermodal nekat ke ibu kota mau cari kerjaan tapi mondar mandir ditolak mulu. Kasihan... Ya udahlah nasibnya yoongi yang cuma lulusan smp, salah dia sendiri sih disuruh emaknya sekolah kejenjang lebih tinggi gak mau. Males katanya, sampe emaknya muring muring ngeliat anaknya masih ae nganggur dirumah kek buntelan sampah.

"Gue cari dimana lagi ini? Aaakkkhhh... Capek!!" keluh yoongi sambil nendang nendang krikil yang ada didepannya.

"Kalau kek gini terus gue bakal balik lagi dong ke desa, trus emak bakal marah marah lagi. Aaaaa gimanaaa??!!" menghela napas kasar si yoongi langsung berdiri lagi buat nglanjutin travellingnya.

Travelling buat cari kerja maksudnya.

"Maaf mbak, disini ada lowongan kerja gak?" tanya yoongi pada mbak mbak penjaga minimarket sambil menenteng berkas lamarannya.

"Oh ada mbak, bisa saya cek berkas lamarannya dulu?" ucap mbak penjaga minimarket dengan ramah tanpa tau kalau yoongi mukanya udah merah gegara dipanggil 'mbak' sama mbak mbak penjaga tadi -au ah belibet-

"Mbak gundulmu! Matamu picek to mbak? Gue tuh laki! Enak aja manggil mbak mbek mbak mbek!" yoongi mencak mencak sambil nggebrak meja gak trima ama omongannya mbaknya tadi.

"Loh mbaknya laki laki to? Wah maaf mbak disini gak nerima transgenderan kayak lucinta luna" yoongi semakin mendidih ndengerin ucapan mbaknya. Yowes muntab bar kuwi.

"Lucinta luna untumu wi! Woo lha asu!" umpat yoongi lalu pergi dari minimarket tersebut.

"Gilaaa! Tuh mbak mbak buta kali ya! Tampan gini dipanggil mbak, ya kali mbak mbak punya belalai gondal gandul diselangkangan ama telor dua. Asem asem" gerutu yoongi sesudah keluar dari minimarket tadi, yo jelas yoongi marah, laki mana sih yang nggak marah kalau dikira cewek? Tapi yoongi cantik sih emang, wajar kalau tadi dikira cewek wkwkwk. #maapyoon

Yoongi terusin jalannya sambil minum aqua marebuan yang tadi dia beli di terminal tirtonadi-eh terminal seoul maksudte, dia jalan terus sampai nemu kayak brosur di tempelin ditiang listrik.

Brosur SEDOT WC.

Walahhh... Bukan...

Brosur lowongan pekerjaan dong brooo...

Yang tulisannya...

DICARI SEGERA!

BABU USIA TERSERAH

LULUSAN TERSERAH

BISA NYAPU, NGEPEL, MASAK, URUS RUMAH!

LAKI LAKI BOLEH PEREMPUAN BOLEH

GAJI 18JT/BULAN!!!

FASILITAS LENGKAP DISERTAI BPJS (Bila Perlu Jangan Sungkan)

Alamat : Jl. Pelakor no.69, Seoul.

Telp : 086969xxx

Yoongi langsung melongo ngeliat lowongan yang ada didepannya ini, walau jadi babu gak papa deh yoongi rela, asal dibayar mahal.. Penting gak disiksa aja ama majikan. Ehe :v

Yowes tanpa babibu lagi, yoongi langsung capcus ke alamat yang tertera di brosur tadi.

TBC

Halo.. Saya penulis newbie dilapak ini. Heuheuuu... Semoga para readers suka sama tulisan suki dan berkenan untuk vomment dilapak suki...

Maaf ya kalau banyak kata kasar di ff suki, itu dikarenakan untuk menambah apa ya eumm totalitas(?) hehehe...

Makasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca, jangan lupa vomment


	2. Ke-loro

Seonggok makhluk masih bergelung diranjangnya, tidak peduli pada sinar matahari yang memaksa menerobos masuk pada celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

Namanya Park Jimin usia 18 tahun udah tamat SMA sih tahun ini, tapi masih ogah buat cari kuliahan. Pewaris utama di perusahaan entertainment ayahnya, ganteng, keren, pinter, tapi sayang orangnya bantet, pemalas, jorok pula.

Sampai tiba tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemen sang pemilik dan lang-

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

-sung berteriak. Terlalu kaget dengan pemandangan 'indah' dihadapannya ini. Hanya satu kata yang mewakili kondisi apartemen jimin.

BERANTAKAN

Liat aja apartemennya kek kapal pecah, kaos kotor berserakan di lantai bareng bungkus snack ama kaleng bekas soda, debu di meja kursi dan kaca tebelnya udah 5 senti.

Oknum yang melakukan peneriakan tadi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar jimin dan membuka paksa pintunya, dengan amarah yang menggebu gebu orang itu menarik selimut jimin dan tiba tiba menjewer telinga jimin.

"Aaaa...ad-aduduhh -" erang jimin kesakitan.

"Bagus ya! Gak cari kuliahan atau gimana! Klontang kluntung diapartemen! Katanya mau mandiri mau mandiri tapi apartemen kagak diurus! Mandiri dari hongkong!!" omel pelaku penjeweran jimin tersebut.

"Ma..ma..mamah aduduhh sakit mahh.. Lepasin telinga jimin mah.." rewel jimin sambil memegang tangan mamahnya, berharap agar jewerannya segera dilepas oleh mamahnya.

"Sekarang, bangun langsung mandi terus, BERSIHIN APARTEMENMU!!" jimin langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi biar gak dimarahi mamahnya lagi, jimin ini... Takut mamah.

Sedangkan sang mamah menghela napasnya gusar melihat kelakuan anaknya yang kurang sesendok teh itu.

Mamahnya jimin ini namanya Park Seokjin, pasangan dari pemilik perusahaan entertainment terkenal di korea selatan, RM Entertainment namanya Park Namjoon. Mamah seokjin sama papah namjoon ini punya dua anak, laki laki semua namanya Park Jimin sama Park Jungkook. Dua anaknya ini kelakuannya beda banget...

Jimin itu pemalas gak ketulungan, kalau jungkook rajin pangkal pandai..

Jimin ini bantet kecentet, kalau jungkook mah tinggi semampai..

Jimin itu mancung kedalam, tapi jungkokk itu mancung bak perosotan...

Perbedaan yang sangat signifikan mungkin... Tapi jimin itu berjiwa seme kalau jungkook sih berjiwa uke, hehehe...

Setelah mamah seokjin menunggu hampir 15 menit lamanya, jimin keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

"Udah? Sekarang cepet noh bersihin apartemen. Duh gusti, gini amat punya anak" seokjin memijat keningnya kasar, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan kamar sang anak menuju ke arah dapur mengecek persediaan makanan apakah anaknya makan dengan baik atau enggak dan saat mengecek kulkas,

Helaan napas seokjin terdengar kasar.

"Jim, mamah keluar sebentar kamu lanjutin bersih bersihnya. Kalau sampai mamah balik kesini masih belum bersih. Awas aja"

BLAM

Pintu apartemen jimin ditutup kasar oleh sang mamah, jimin bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman sang mamah tadi.

"Punya mamah kok galak amat, pulangkan saja aju pada papahkuu~" racau jimin gak jelas dan bergegas untuk menyelesaikan tugas bersih bersihnya. Takut didamprat sama nyai.

Kurang lebih 30 menit jimin udah nyelesaiin kerjaannya, mamah seokjin juga udah balik ke apartemen jimin sambil nenteng bahan makanan yang bejibun, trus mamah seokjin langsung kedapur buat masakin jimin makanan.

Setelah selesai mamah seokjin manggil jimin buat sarapan -ehm sebenarnya gak bisa dikatakan sarapan soalnya ini udah jam 12 siang-

Abis selesai makan, mamah seokjin langsung nyeletuk.

"Jim, kamu harus cari pembantu kayaknya" jimin melongo kaget kayak gak percaya gitu, ya kali cari pembantu, wong dia minta apartemen rencananya pengen hidup mandiri kok.

"Ah ogah mah, ngapain sih pake pembantu pembantu segala, jimin itu minta apartemen biar bisa mandiri, lagipula jimin bisa kok ngurus diri sendiri" bantah jimin

"Bisa ngurus diri sendiri dari mana coba? Ruang tamu berantakan, dapur gak diisi. Kalau bisa ngurus diri sendiri ya gak kayak gitu dong. Kamu juga belum daftar di universitas kan? Plis deh jim, mamah lelah ama kelakuan kamu, pusying pala mamah, heuhh. Pokoknya kamu harus cari pembantu, nak." jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas ndengerin celotehan mamahnya yang alay bin lebay itu

"Tapi mah-"

"No no no gak ada tapi tapian, kamu yang cari pembantu sendiri atau mamah yang cariin?" ancam mamah seokjin

"Aaaaa.. Mamah ini! Ya udah lah jimin cari sendiri aja" jimin mengusak rambutnya kasar dan menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja dapur.

"Ya udah sono cari kuliahan ndekem terus dikamar kagak bosen apa." ucap mamah seokjin sambil beresin piring kotor bekas sarapan siang tadi.

"Ah ogah mah males mending tidur." bantah jimin lagi

"Jiminnn..." ucap mamah seokjin sambil menatap tajam anaknya.

"IYA IYA IYA JIMIN BERANGKAT!"

TBC

Hehehe gaje ya? Iya emang.. Maafin suki kalau tulisan suki belum rapi heuu heuuu T_T

Jangan lupa review ya wan kawan.. Thank you, gomawoo~


	3. Ke-telu

Saat ini yoongi udah berdiri didepan apartemen yang sesuai dengan alamat yang tertera di brosur yang ia temui tadi di tiang listrik. Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal itu, ragu sebenernya, gimana kalau nanti majikannya galak? Suka nyiksa? Atau malah om om cabul? Hiii... Yoongi gak bisa bayangin bakal jadi apa dia kalau punya majikan kayak gitu.

Tapi yoongi sudah membulatkan tekadnya, demi emak, yoongi bakal ngelakuin segalanya asalkan halal. Menghela napas sebentar yoongi mulai memencet bel apartemen milik calon majikannya nanti.

TING NONG

Selang beberapa menit pintu apartemen tersrbut dibuka oleh pemiliknya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya sang tuan rumah penasaran dengan lelaki manis didepannya ini siapa lagi kalau bukan yoongi.

"A.. Itu apa benar ini alamat apartemen jl.pelakor no.69? Yang sedang membutuhkan pembantu?" yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lawan bicaranya sedangkan yang ditatap melongo tidak percaya.

'Orang ini mau jadi pembantu?'

'Padahal cantik lho kok mau maunya jadi pembantu?'

Batin jimin sang tuan rumah. Iya yoongi sedang berada didepan apartemen jimin.

"Oh ya masuklah" ucap jimin mempersilahkan yoongi masuk kedalam kemudian jimin menyusulnya setelah menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Duduklah," yoongi segera duduk dengan malu malu setelah mendengar perintah dari calon majikannya.

"Oke, nama gue park jimin yang bakal jadi majikan lo," yoongi manggut manggut denger penjelasan jimin.

"Jadi, nama lo siapa, cantik?"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya sambil menatap jimin tajam tanda dia tidak suka dengan panggilan itu.

"Cantik gundulmu! Gue laki goblok!" ucap yoongi dan menarik kerah baju jimin.

"Wow santai santai... Iya iya lo laki, nama lo siapa?" jimin melepaskan kedua tangan yoongi yang bertengger dikerahnya, yoongi mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Min yoongi" jawab yoongi singkat.

"Ohh yoongi kenapa lo mau nglamar jadi pembantu? Cita cita sejak kecil at-

BRAKK

Yoongi menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya kesal, kesal sekali kayak harga dirinya direndahkan disini.

"Kurang ajar! Lo pikir pembantu itu cita cita?!" gertak yoongi kasar, ampun dah emang ya si yoongi ini emosinya tinggi jadi ya gitu prinsipnya senggol bacok sih. Jimin menyeringai tipis melihat calon pembantunya ini.

'Sepertinya akan menarik' batinnya.

"Sudah lupakan itu tadi, lo diterima. Sekarang gue tunjukin kamar lo trus pekerjaan yang bakal lo lakuin selama jadi pembantu di apartemen gue." jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Ini kamar lo, ada disebelah kamar gue, lo bisa letakin baju-baju lo dilemari itu, kamar mandinya juga ada didalam kamar. Sekarang lo istirahat dulu aja entar sore jam 4 bangun, mandi trus masakin gue makanan abis itu baru gue kasih tau tugas tugas lo. Gue mau tidur." yoongi kebingungan dengan penjelasan jimin tadi dan bertanya

"Maksud lo? Gue langsung kerja hari ini?" tanya yoongi gak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa? Lo keberatan?" jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap yoongi.

"Ya enggak lah, tapi kan gue sekarang jadi pembantu lo, emm trus gue harus manggil lo apa?" tanya yoongi

"Terserah sih gue mah fleksibel, gue cari pembantu cuma karena disuruh mamah gue, panggil jimin gitu aja gak masalah, atau..."

Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekati yoongi perlahan lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menyeringai lebar.

"Panggil gue sayang atau daddy juga boleh"

BLUSH

Pipi yoongi memerah mendengar ucapan jimin tadi, kemudian jimin berbalik menuju kamarnya dan terkikik pelan melihat reaksi yoongi tersebut, sampai akhirnya...

"MAJIKAN CABUL ! MESUM ! KURANG NUTRISI !!"

Sedangkan yang diteriaki tertawa terbahak bahak di kamarnya.

TBC

Terimakasih udah ngerespon ff suki \/ suki seneng banget banyak yang apresiasi ff suki...

Sekali lagi suki minta maaf kalau ffnya gaje banyak typo atau kurang rapi, suki baru belajar soalnya T_T

Terimakasih kawan kawan yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca ff abal suki ini dan jangan lupa review yaa... Thank you gomawo~


	4. Ke-papat

Yoongi merenggangkan tubuhnya, melemaskan otot ototnya yang tegang sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya dan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang, ia masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya diterima kerja segampang ini. Emang sih cuma jadi pembantu, tapi pembantu juga ada kualifikasi khusus, kan? Kayak di drama drama yang sering yoongi tonton dulu. Pembantu harus menghormati majikan, pembantu harus punya etika sopan santun dan sebagainya. Tapi yoongi dengan segala kelakuan bar bar-nya bisa diterima dengan mudah di apartemen majikannya ini. Yah, walaupun majikannya sedikit menyebalkan dan suka menggodanya.

Yoongi segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi kekamar mandi, ia masih ingat bahwa nanti ia harus menyiapkan makan malam dan mendengarkan beberapa aturan selama bekerja disini. Oke yoongi semoga betah ya bekerja di apartemen jimin.

Selang beberapa menit yoongi mandi, ia langsung menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dimasak.

'Hmm.. Bahan makanannya masih segar semua, kira-kira gue masak apa ya? Ah, samgyetang saja mumpung ada ayam' pikir yoongi dan segera mulai memasak. Gini gini yoongi walaupun lulus smp ama pemalas dia sering bantuin emaknya masak waktu dikampung dulu, jadi jangan remehin kemampuan yoongi masak.

Aroma sedap menggelitik indra penciuman jimin dan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengikuti arah aroma sedap tersebut.

"Woaahhh..." pekiknya girang dengan apa yang tersaji dimeja makannya, ia ternganga sampai air liurnya hampir menetes. Jimin langsung duduk di kursi meja makan dan mengambil nasi sebelum-

PLAK

"Jorok lo! Mandi dulu sono baru makan" yoongi memukul tangan jimin yang hampir menyentuh entong nasi.

"Iya iya bawel banget sih, gue jadiin istri baru tau rasa" omel jimin lalu meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya lagi, mau mandi.

"Heh! Ngomongnya!!" protes yoongi kesal.

Setelah lima menit jimin kembali lagi ke ruang makan, cacing cacing diperutnya sudah berdisko ria minta diberi nutrisi seimbang empat sehat lima sempurna, tapi dua anak lebih baik -opo iki-

"Lah, cepet amat mandinya" celetuk yoongi.

"Selak luwe (keburu lapar)"

Jimin mengambil piring disebelahnya dan mencentong(?) nasi sebanyak yang dia inginkan sampai sampai yoongi mlongo dibuatnya.

"Lah, lo ngapain berdiri disitu yoong? Sini makan"

"Bukannya pembantu itu makannya abis majikan selesai makan?" heran yoongi.

"Halah kolot lo udah cepet duduk entar kelamaan bacain aturannya kalo gue mesti nunggu lo makan setelah gue" yoongi dengan agak berat hati nyanggupin perintah majikannya dan duduk dihadapan jimin. Jimin mesam mesem gak jelas sambil nikmatin makanannya, kadang kadang jimin juga nikmatin pemandangan indah didepannya. Wajah cantik yoongi maksudnya.

"Masakan lo enak ya... Jadi ngerasa dimasakin sama istri trus dinner bareng."

Uhuk...

Yoongi tersedak mendengar perkataan jimin barusan dan berusaha meraih air putih yang ada disampingnya.

"Gila lo, udah cepetan habisin tuh makanan" rutuk yoongi dan segera menghabiskan makanannya begitu pula dengan jimin.

Makanan sudah habis disantap, piring dan gelas kotor sudah selesai dicuci dan dilap, sekarang waktunya yoongi dengerin peraturan selama jadi pembantu di apartemen jimin ini.

"Oke, gue bacain peraturannya ya.

Pertama, bangun pagi sebelum gue bangun terus siapin sarapan buat gue abis itu bangunin gue.

Kedua, karena gue kuliah dari jam 8 sampai 4 sore jadi kalau gue gak ada sebisa mungkin beres beresin apartemen entah itu nyapu ngepel atau apalah serah elu deh.

Ketiga, kalau gue udah pulang kuliah masakin gue makanan.

Yah gitu aja sih sebenernya peraturannya."

"Heh cuma itu aja? itu mah aturan umum. Gue kira ada aturan khusus atau apa." yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal.

'Buang buang waktu aja' - batin yoongi.

Jimin terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh ada!" yoongi segera mencondongkan badannya untuk menatap jimin lebih serius.

"Apaan?" tanya yoongi antusias.

"Tiap pagi hari setelah gue bangun dan malam hari sebelum gue tidur, kasih gue ciuman," ucap jimin memamerkan eyesmilenya.

"BEDEBAH!!" teriak yoongi sambil memukul kepala jimin dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

'Yoongi lucu ya' -pjm

'Mesum, sarap, sialan! Gila gue lama lama kalo disini' - myg

TBC

Hello~~ suki udah update lagi~ ehe :v makasih buat kawan kawan yang udah baca ataupun vomment di part ff ini sebelumnya atau yang udah masukin ff ini ke daftar bacaan. Duhh suki seneng bangett...

Sekali lagi thank you gomawoo~~


	5. Ke-limo

Ini hari pertama jimin masuk kuliah. Lho? Udah dapet kuliahan aja yak padahal baru kemarin lusa cari kampus eh udah keterima aja.

Ya iyalah lha wong rekturnya aja bilang gini

"Kamu langsung saya terima tanpa ospek, soalnya kamu ganteng sih" kata bu heechul selaku rektur di kampus bighit. Tapi dengan kerendahan hatinya -cieee- jimin tetep ikut ospek sama kayak maba lainnya. Ya kali dia dapet perlakuan khusus bisa bisa malah dibully satu kampus.

"Woy tet!" teriak seorang lelaki tampan nyamperin jimin yang lagi duduk di taman sambil ngipasin mukanya pake tangan. Kepanasen gegara tadi dijemur sama kating yang berlagak sok kegantengan gitu didepan, padahal mah ganteng jimin kemana mana.

"Loh bro? Lo juga kuliah sini?" tanya jimin sama lelaki didepannya ini, namanya taehyung anaknya pak chanyeol sama bu baekhyun penerus perusahaan kim yang menggeluti dibidang bisnis retailnya.

"Iya dong, kata dek jungkook gue harus bisa masuk sini" ucap taehyung sambil duduk disebelah jimin.

Iya jimin sama taehyung ini sahabatan dari orok eh bahkan waktu masih jadi embrio. Soalnya emak ama bapaknya dulu sahabatan sih ya jadi anaknya juga ikut sahabatan. Gak taunya si taehyung malah kepincut sama adeknya jimin yang masih kelas 1 sma itu, namanya jungkook.

"Jungkook pa kabar jim? Gue rindu."

"Ah ilah! Adek gue mulu yang ditanyain, gue kapan?" taehyung ngakak kenceng denger sahabatnya ngeluh sambil pura pura mewek kek sapi bengek.

"Bhakss... Alayyun lo jim, lo masuk fakultas mana jim?"

"Bisnis manajemen lah, kan gue mau nerusin bisnis entertainmentnya papah, elo?"

"Sama lah"

"Ih gila bosen gue ama lo terus, dari orok sampe sekarang bareng mulu."

"Ehe, jangan bosen juga gue bakal jadi adek ipar lo" jimin muterin bola matanya males sambil ngeliatin taehyung yang cengar cengir mikir mesum soal jungkook.

"Emang gue restuin lo ama adek gue?" kata jimin sambil beranjak ninggalin taehyung karena ndenger suara kating yang lagi tereak tereak manggilin maba buat lanjut ospek.

Yoongi POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertama gue bener-bener ngebabu diapartemen jimin. Selagi jimin kuliah, gue bersihin semua ruangan yang ada di apartemen ini.

Kamar tidur ples kamar mandi jimin, selesai.

Kamar tidur ples kamar mandi gue, selesai.

Taman belakang, selesai.

Dapur, selesai.

Ruang tamu, selasai.

Nyuci baju ama nyetrika baju punya jimin yang berantakan kek perang dunia ninja ke tiga berlangsung. Udah.

Tapi tiba-tiba gue denger suara bel apartemen dipencet brutal ama orang gak tau deh siapa. Ganggu aja padahal mau tidur siang juga. Akhirnya gue buka deh pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa sih ganggu bae?!"

Setelah gue buka pintu apartemen ini gue kaget ada cowok manis banget sambil senyum ala gigi kelincinya.

"Oh, kakak siapa? Kak jiminnya ada?" tanya cowok didepan gue sambil nerobos masuk ke apartemen jimin. Dih kok gak sopan banget sih.

"Eh lo kok gak sopan banget sih." sentak gue.

"Lho? Kenapa kak?"

"Lo tuh enak aja masuk apartemen orang belum disuruh masuk juga udah nyelonong aja" cowok didepan gue cuma mlongo gitu kek orang dongo tapi jatuhnya imut sekali. Tapi ya itu anak ini kurang diajari sopan santun mungkin sama emak babenya.

"Ehhh?? Kakak gak tau ya aku siapa?" gue ngrenyitin dahi gue bingung sambil gelengin kepala gue ragu. Ni anak kenapa sih keknya sawan orang baru ketemu pertama udah ditanya aja kenal sama dia apa nggak ya jelas gak kenal lah.

"Aku park jungkook kak, adeknya kak jimin" jawabnya. Ohhh, adeknya jimin to...

Eh apa tadi?

Adeknya jimin?

A

D

E

K

N

Y

A

J

I

M

I

N

ADEKNYA JIMIN???

Mampus -myg

Kakak ini kok galak, siapa ya?- jjk

Gue gak mau sekampus sama taehyungggg... -pjm

Restuin gue jim -kth

TBC


	6. Ke-enem

"Ohhhh, jadi lo adeknya jimin" kata yoongi sambil mempersilahkan jungkook duduk dan bergegas membuatkan minum untuk adeknya jimin itu.

"Iya, lha kakak ini siapa?"

"Gue pembantunya jimin"

"Ohhh, pembantu...

APA KAK? PEMBANTU? PEMBANTUNYA KAK JIMIN??" teriak jungkook gak percaya sama pengakuan yoongi tadi.

'Kenapa pembantunya kak jimin cantik banget, tapi kurang sopan ih kalau pembantu kelakuannya kayak gini. Kak jimin dapet darimana coba. Tapi cantikk gak percaya kookie kalo ini pembantu kak jimin.' batin jungkook sambil geleng gelengin kepalanya kek orang dugem.

TAK

Bunyi gelas yang ditaruh yoongi nyadarin jungkook dari kegiatannya yang geleng gelengin kepala tadi.

"Kakak namanya siapa?" jungkook meminum minuman yang udah disediain yoongi dan bertanya.

"Nama gue yoongi" jawab yoongi singkat karena sebenarnya yoongi gugup sama jungkook. Gimana gak gugup? Lha wong jungkook daritadi ngliatin yoongi gak kedip kedip.

"Kakak sejak kapan jadi pembantu kak jimin? Kok aku baru tau" jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, mengira kakaknya menyembunyikan manusia secantik yoongi.

"Ohhh itu, baru kemarin gue disini jadi ya mungkin lo baru tau"

CKLEK

Suara pintu nyadarin jungkook dan yoongi dari obrolannya.

"Lho, jungkook ngapain kesini?" tanya si pembuka pintu dan ternyata itu adalah jimin.

"Bosen kak dirumah gak ada siapa siapa jadi aku mampir kesini aja. Eh kak taehyung!" pekik jungkook saat melihat cowok dibelakang jimin yang sedang nampilin senyum kotaknya.

"Hai bunny sayang" taehyung nyamperin jungkook dan duduk disebelahnya sambil nguyel nguyel pipi gembulnya jungkook.

Jimin cuma muterin matanya ngliat pemandangan cheesy didepannya. Sedangkan yoongi cuma mlongo ngliatin adeknya jimin yang lagi lovey dovey sama cowok asing yang dibawa jimin.

"Kak taehyung, kookie kangennn... Kakak jahat jarang nemuin kookie lagi sekarang" taehyung menarik bibir jungkook yang mengerucut sebal

"Maaf dek kookie, kakak lagi sibuk sibuknya kemarin ngurusin unbk sama masuk kuliah. Kata adek, kakak harus masuk ke universitas bighit." taehyung mengelus rambut jungkook sayang sambil ngecupin dahi ama pipinya jungkook.

"Pacaran teross kakaknya gak dipeduliin sekarang, serasa dunia milik berdua." jimin berdecak malas sambil berlalu ninggalin tiga orang yang ada diruang tamu itu. Iya tiga, yoongi yang lagi mlongo masuk itungan kok.

"Errr, jungkook gue permisi dulu ya." ucap yoongi dan beranjak pergi dari dua orang yang lagi pacaran itu.

"Siapa itu dek?"

"Kak yoongi, katanya pembantunya kak jimin, tapi kookie gak percaya. Kak yoongi cantik gitu. Kalau kak yoongi pacarnya kak jimin baru kookie percaya. Kak taehyung kenal gak?"

"Gak kenal tuh, kakak juga baru pertama ngliatnya."

"Aneh, biasanya kak jimin apa apa cerita sama kak taehyung dulu," taehyung hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia benar benar tidak tau.

"Yoon," kata jimin sambil nepuk bahu yoongi.

"Anjir! Kaget gue!"

"Yaelah gitu aja kaget, temen gue belom lo buatin minum tuh, buatin ya sekalian ama gue. Gue mau nyamperin mereka dulu, takutnya pada macem macem." jimin segera nyamperin pasangan taekook yang dari tadi masih mesra mesraan diruang tamu.

Yoongi hanya ngangguk dan lansung buatin minuman untuk jimin sama taehyung.

TAK

TAK

"Ini minuman sama camilannya, silahkan." kata yoongi setelah meletakan minuman dan camilan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi lalu pergi dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya, ia ngantuk man~~

"Eh, jim itu bener pembantu lo?" tanya taehyung sepeninggalan yoongi dari ruang tamu.

"Hooh ngapa emang?"

"Gak mungkin, kookie gak percaya itu mesti pacar kak jimin kan?" - ini jungkook yang tanya.

"Bukan itu bukan pacar kakak, kemarin dia nglamar jadi pembantu disini. Soalnya mamah nyuruh kakak cari pembantu, ya udah kakak cari, eh yoongi ngajuin lamaran ya udah deh kakak terima. Kalau jadi pacar sih kakak mau mau aja hehehe." jelas jimin diakhiri kekehan menyebalkannya.

"Yeu kutil badak ngliat yang mulus aja langsung melek mripatnya." taehyung nabok jimin pake bantal sofa disebelahnya yang ditabok cuma ketawa ketiwi gak jelas. Gila paling.

"Umurnya berapa sih jim? Keknya masih bocah gitu. Wahhhh parah lo jim kalo mempekerjaan anak dibawah umur bisa bisa diseret ke komisi perlindungan ibu dan anak ama kena pasal undang undang!" cerocos taehyung

"Umurnya aja 20 tahun, bocah dari mananya?"

"20 TAHUN?" kaget taehyung sama jungkook barengan.

Gugup akutu sama adeknya jimin -myg

Kak yoongi beneran pembantu kak jimin - jjk

Wagelaseh kok lebih tua - kth

Pada kaget yaaa? - pjm

TBC


	7. Ke-pitu

Skip -ehe :v

Gak terasa udah 5 bulan yoongi jadi babu di apartemen jimin, selama bekerja di apartemen jimin semua baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, itu menurut yoongi.

Beda yoongi beda lagi ama jimin, jimin ngerasa uring uringan akhir akhir ini, entah itu soal tugas, presentasi, atau mungkin yoongi?

Jimin ngrasa ada suatu yang beda dari yoongi,

Pertama, dari yang beringas berubah jadi agak kalem ya walaupun galaknya masih tertanam di diri yoongi, tapi seenggaknya yoongi udah gak kasar lagi waktu nrima tamu dari luar.

Kedua, waktu pertama kali yoongi dateng keapartemen badannya kurus kek sapu lidi tapi sekarang yoongi makin berisi. Tapi itu yang buat jimin suka. Jadi pengen nguyel nguyel yoongi.

Ketiga, semenjak kedatangan jungkook lima bulan lalu, yoongi ngomongnya makin lembut ke jimin, kadang bentak juga sih tapi gak separah waktu pertama jimin ketemu yoongi.

"Jim..."

"Jimin..."

"Jimin!"

Jimin terlonjak dari kekagetannya saat yoongi memanggilnya.

"Apa yoon?" yoongi ngehela napas lelah, jimin udah dipanggil sampai 20 kali baru nyaut sekarang.

"Lo tuh ngelamunin apa sih? Dipanggil daritadi juga! Lo mau makan apa ini?"

"Apa aja deh yoon, kalau lo yang masak mah gue suka." kata jimin sambil ngasih wink ke yoongi, sedangkan yoongi cuma muterin matanya malas, terlalu capek ngeladenin sikap jimin yang sering godain dia. Karena tiap jimin godain dia gak tau kenapa jantung yoongi kek ada konser drum band.

"Nasi goreng aja ya, gue lagi males masak."

"Iya sayang" tukas jimin, dan tanpa jimin sadari pipi yoongi udah nge-blush ria kek pakr blush on warna ijo-eh warna pink maksudnya.

Selang beberapa menit yoongi udah selesai masakin jimin nasi goreng, abis itu yoongi mau ke kamar.

"Eh mau kemana yoon?" tanya jimin saat tau yoongi mau pergi.

"Ke kamar"

"Makan dulu lah temenin gue" rengek jimin dan mau gak mau yoongi menuruti ucapan jimin.

"Emmm, yoon..."

"Apa?"

"Besok gue kayaknya pulang malem deh, gak usah masakin gue atau nunggu gue, lo langsung tidur aja kalau ngantuk. Takutnya kemaleman"

"Dih, siapa juga yang mau nungguin lo? Pede amat." sahut yoongi dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

'Tumbenan jimin mau pulang malem ada urusan apa coba?' batin yoongi berkecamuk-yeuuu tsundere dasar.

"Lo udah selesai kan? Sini piringnya mau gue cuci sekalian" menutupi rasa penasarannya, yoongi mengalihkan pemikirannya dengan bertanya pada jimin.

"Gue bantuin bawa ke wastafel" jawab jimin sebelum yoongi membawa piring dan gelas kotor itu. Yoongi segera mencuci piring dan gelas kotor itu.

"Gue balik ke kamar ya, mau selesaiin tugas" setelah mendengar deheman pelan dari yoongi, jimin segera beranjak kekamarnya

"Gue kenapa sih ini?" monolog yoongi sambil megang dadanya yang berdegub kek orang dugem.

"Yoon gue berangkat dulu" pamit jimin dan segera berangkat ke kampusnya.

Setelah sampai kampus jimin memakirkan motornya dan beranjak kekelasnya.

"Hoi jim!" teriak taehyung dari kejauhan trus ngerangkul pundak jimin.

"Apa sih?" tanya jimin berupaya nglepasin rangkulan taehyung dipundaknya.

"Kangennnn..." ucap taehyung sambil bergelayut manja di lengan jimin dan sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian dikampus.

"Bangsat! Lepas kim, jijik tau gak" taehyung nglepasin tangannya sambil senyum kotak ke jimin kek gak ada salah.

"Lo nanti jadi jim? Pertemuan sama keluarga Yang?"

"Jadilah, yang ngatur kan papah sama mamah gue, mau gak mau ya gue harus ikut"

"Jangan-jangan lo mau dijodohin jim" dan jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya gak pedulu sambil ninggalin taehyung.

"Yah lo kok hobi banget sih ninggal gue!"

Malam ini jimin udah sampai ke tempat janjiannya bareng papah namjoon sama mamah seokjin, dek jungkook gak diajak, katanya mamah seokjin ini urusan dewasa, anak kecil dirumah. Heleh.

Setelah menuju ke ruang vip yang udah dipesen sebelumnya keluarga papah namjoon segera duduk sambil nunggu keluarga Yang yang belum datang -apasih ribet amat bahasa suki :v-

Beberapa menit kemudian tibalah rombongan hadroh -coret- rombongan keluarga Yang dan mereka segera menempatkan diri setelah ibu ibu bercipika cipiki ria dan bapak bapak bersalam salaman, sedangkan anak anak cuma diem dieman karna kagak kenal.

"Wahh, ini jimin ya? Makin cakep ya nak jimin, kenalin ini anak tante, ayo jeong kenalan dulu sama kak jimin." ucap nyonya yang, namanya yang bambam.

"Selamat malan tuan namjoon, nyonya seokjin dan kak jimin. Perkenalkan nama saya Yang Jeongin"

TBC


	8. Ke-wolu

"Selamat malan tuan namjoon, nyonya seokjin dan kak jimin. Perkenalkan nama saya Yang Jeongin"

'Bentar deh ini maksudnya apa coba?' batin jimin berkecamuk.

Mamah seokjin mempersilahkan keluarga Yang untuk duduk dan menikmati makanan yang udah dipesen tadi.

"Jadi maksud dari pertemuan ini itu, papah sama mamah mau jodohin kamu sama jeongin, jim. Gimana?" ujar mamah seokjin membuka percakapan setelah mereka sudah

Ohok!

Jimin tersedak setelah ndengerin penuturan dari mamah seokjin, jimin segera meminum minuman didekatnya dan melihat mamah seokjin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mah... Jangan bercanda"

"Gak ada yang bercanda disini jim. Kamu bakal papah jodohin sama jeongin, gak ada penolakan. Titik!" ucap papah namjoon final.

"Tapi pah jimin baru masuk kuliah, sedangkan jeongin? Dia kayaknya lebih muda dari jungkook. Yang bener aja pah?" jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan lari ninggalin restoran tersebut.

"JIMIN!" teriak papah namjoon manggil jimin yang kabur itu.

"Emm.. Gini aja namjoon, lebih baik biar anak anak pikirin ini dulu. Mungkin karena mereka belum kenal jadi masih agak kaget kalau kita omongin ini." kata kepala keluarga Yang, namanya Yang Mark (apadah ini wagu amat )

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar ngliat perilaku anaknya yang dari dulu gak bener itu.

"Jeongin, tolong susul jimin. Mungkin jimin gak jauh dari sini" ucap mamah seokjin pada jeongin dan dibalas anggukan kikuk dari jeongin. Jeongin segera keluar dari tempat pertemuan itu dan mencari jimin.

"Kak jimin dimana?" monolog jeongin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ia menemui sebuah objek yang ia yakini itu adalah jimin. Jeongin langsung menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Kak jimin?" ucap jeongin lembut sambil menepuk pundak orang itu.

"Anjir! Siapa sih?" kaget jimin dan melongokan kepalanya kebelakang, mendapati jeongin yang menatap polos dirinya.

"Ohh, elo.. Ngagetin gue aja." lirih jimin. Jeongin mendudukan dirinya disebelah jimin dan menatap jimin dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Kak jimin gak papa kan? Kakak disuruh balik sama mamah papahnya kak jimin." jimin mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan cowok berbehel disebelahnya ini.

"Idih ogah, males gue. Zaman modern gini masih aja bahas soal jodoh jodohan. Kolot banget. Emang lo juga mau dijodihin?"

"Siapa juga sih kak yang mau dijodohin? Ini bukan zaman siti nurbaya kali pake jodoh jodohan. Lagipula jeongin masih pengen nikmatin masa muda jeongin." ujar jeongin sambil nampilin senyumnya yang kayak rubah.

Jimin terkekeh pelan sambil ngusak poni jeongin gemas.

"Lo kayak adek gue ya, umur lo berapa?"

"15 tahun kak"

"Wah parah nih mamah sama papah, tega bener jodohin gue sama bocah." jimin melototkan matanya kaget sedangkan jeongin cuma cengar cengir gak jelas.

"Jangan mau dek, pokoknya jangan mau dijodohin. Entah sama gue ato sama yang lain intinya jangan mau, mimpi lo masih panjang dek, ampun dah papah nih ngeri amat." kata jimin sambil guncang guncangin bahu jeongin.

"Ihhh enggak kak, lagipula jeongin belum siap jadi ibu rumah tangga, tanggungannya berat juga. Trus jeongin juga lagi nunggu seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya jimin kepo.

Jeongin tersenyum dan menerawang keatas, pipinya tiba tiba bersemu pink yang buat jimin geli sendiri.

"Pacar jeongin. Namanya Hwang Hyunjin, ganteng banget." ucap jeongin dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Hilih, palingan juga gantengan gue." kata jimin dengan pedenya.

Jeongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari menatap ke atas menuju ke jimin, sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yang penting kak hyunjin gak pendek kayak kak jimin. Ehe :v "

JLEBBB

Doh tajem ya jim :"))

Jimin cuma senyum kecut nanggepin perkataan jeongin, salah apa sih dia dibully mulu.

"Kak jimin kok kayaknya nentang banget perjodohan ini? Kakak punya pacar emang?"

JLEBBB (lagi)

Emang ya ini si jeongin polos polos mulutnya kek cabe kriting, pedes gilaa.

"Pacar sih gak punya, tapi gue lagi suka ama seseorang, lagipula tanggung jawab jadi kepala keluarga itu berat, jadi ya gue nentang gitu." jelas jimin sedangkan jeongin cuma manggut manggut gitu.

"Eemm.. Kak sebenarnya jeongin udah ngerti perjodohan ini seminggu lalu, gak sengaja jeongin denger percakapannya papah sama tuan namjoon waktu dirumah. Jadi jeongin gak kaget kaget amat, jeongin kira kak jimin bakal terima, untung enggak. Maka dari itu jeongin bakal kasih tau kakak rencana yang udah jeongin susun bareng kak hyunjin kemarin biar perjodohan ini batal." mata jimin langsung berbinar pas dengerin itu.

"Apa dek apa?" tanya jimin antusias.

"Sini jeongin bisikin." jimin langsung deketin telinganya ke wajah jeongin dan jeongin segera ngebisikin jimin yang dibalas anggukan oleh jimin.

"Wahh rencana lo bagus juga dek, besok kita harus mulai rencana ini."

TBC


	9. Ke-songo

Siang ini yoongi dan jimin sedang menikmati waktu santainya, jimin yang menonton tv sambil nyemilin ciki dipangkuannya sedangkan yoongi terbaring di lantai sambil minum es degan yang tadi ia beli diperempatan deket apartemen jimin.

"Jim, gue pengen ngomong sesuatu ama lo" tiba tiba yoongi bercakap, memecah keheningan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung jimin berdebar 2 kali lipat dengerin ucapan yoongi barusan,

"A-apa?"

'Duhh, pakek acara gugup segala' batin jimin.

"Eum, gini.. Kemarin gue baca disalah satu koran, katanya ada tempat ujian kesetaraan gitu. Gue mau kejar paket c, boleh gak?" jimin mengrenyitkan alisnya heran, ia kira yoongi mau nyatain perasaan -eh ternyata kejar paket to...

"Ngapain ikut kayak gitu?"

Yoongi menghela napasnya pelan sambil mengulum bibirnya ragu,

"Ya... Gimana ya jim, gue mau memperbaiki diri gue aja, gue pengen kejar paket c trus lanjut kuliah. Masa gue jadi babu lo terus sih, lagian gue juga pengen ngebanggain emak gue yang dikampung." lirih yoongi, jimin menatap yoongi sayu. Ia mengapit dagu yoongi dan mengangkatnya agar mata mereka bertatapan.

"Oke, tapi ada syaratnya." mata yoongi membola lalu menepis tangan jimin yang mengapit dagunya lancang tersebut.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Masa harus ada syarat syarat segala? Gue yang mau sekolah juga!"

Jimin terkekeh ngliat reaksi yoongi, kemudian jimin tersenyum sambil nunjukin eyesmilenya pada yoongi.

"Kan gue majikan lo. Udah deh ntar sore ikut gue aja, masalah ijin mah urusan gampang itu"

Dan, disinilah yoongi berakhir. Sebuah restoran yang bisa dibilang mewah untuk orang 'kecil' seperti yoongi bersama dengan jimin dan dua orang asing didepan mereka, yang satu bergigi kawat dan satunya lagi berbibir memble. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya bingung menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

'Ini apa sih? Maksudnya apa coba?'

"Sebelumnya, maaf ya yoon mungkin lo bakalan kaget." yoongi mengalihkan atensinya natap jimin dengan tatapan minta penjelasan pada sang empu.

"Kenalin ini jeongin dan disebelahnya itu namanya hyunjin"

'Trus hubungannya sama gue apa coba' batin yoongi dengan segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikirannya.

"Jadi gini —"

"Ah, kak jimin lama! Gak bisa to the point emang," ujar jeongin jengah yang sedari tadi nunggu jimin ngomong ke yoongi tentang rencana yang mereka susun kemarin.

"Jadi gini kak yoongi. Kak jimin mau kak yoongi jadi pacarnya, biar perjodohanku ama kak jimin batal."

Brushhh

Alhasil yoongi yang lagi minum nyemburin minumannya ke jimin yang ada disebelahnya.

Jimin sabar jimin ikhlas demi yoongi tercintah -jiminygtersembur2k18

"Yak!"

"Sorry jim! Gak sengaja... Si jeong jeong ini ngagetin sih" yoongi mengambil serbet yang ada didepannya dan mengelap wajah jimin yang basah akibat ulahnya.

"Maksud lo apa coba?" yoongi menatap jeongin yang keliatannya menelan ludah gugup,

"Kan kemarin kak jimin ada ketemuan ama keluarga, nah itu buat bahas perjodohan kak jimin sama aku, kak."

Yoongi menyamankan duduknya kembali sambil melihat bocah didepannya itu dan tersenyum masam.

"Terus hubungannya sama gue apa, bocah?" jeongin menatap jimin meminta bantuan, karena seperti yang dibilang jimin kemarin kalo yoongi itu galak kayak macan jantan yang lagi lahiran.

"Kami ngrencanain mau bawa pasangan masing-masing buat ngenalin ke ortu gue. Jeongin udah punya pacar, noh yang ada disebelahnya namanya hyunjin. Gue mau minta bantuan lo buat jadi pacar gue, biar gue bisa lepas dari perjodohan memuakan ini." yoongi terpaku ndengerin penjelasan jimin barusan, ya kali jadi pacar jimin. Ini gak bener, dirinya cuma pembantu. Gak pantes rasanya kalo jadi pacar majikannya.

"Iya kak yoongi, mau ya... Lagipula kak jimin suka kak yoongi-AWW!" jeongin meringis kala kakinya diinjak secara brutal oleh jimin.

"Jeongin gak papa?" itu hyunjin yang ngomong.

Akhirnya hyunjin punya line ngomong di ff ini ya allah~

— hyunjinyghampirterlupakan

Yoongi masih mematung ditempatnya kemudian ia meninggalkan restoran tersebut dan berlari menuju halte terdekat. Ia masih syok dengan perkataan jeongin tadi.

Jimin menyukaiya? Mustahil.

Mana ada majikan yang suka pembantunya?

Emang sih jimin suka nggoda dia, tapi gak berarti jimin suka ama dirinya, kan? Lagipula selama jimin nggodain dia, dirinya gak terlalu ngrespon kok.

Tapi kenapa dia ngrasa jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lipat waktu jimin godain dia?

Yoongi juga gak tau.

"Maaf ngin, gue mau nyusul yoongi dulu." ujar jimin dan segera menyusul yoongi yang keliatan ngambek itu keluar restoran.

Tapi selang beberapa detik jimin kembali lagi ke restoran itu.

"Kenap—"

"Makanannya udah gue bayarin, untuk sementara rencana lo kerjain dulu ama hyunjin, mungkin yoongi marah banget ama gue. Gue cabut dulu ya," dan dibalas anggukan oleh jeongin dan hyunjin yang terngaga mendengar ucapan jimin yang cepet bak rapper terkenal di korea namanya Agust D.

Jimin POV

Jadi sekarang gue nyari yoongi yang gak tau ngilang kemana, padahal gue bakal bilang kalo gue suka ah bahkan cinta ke yoongi. Gara gara bocah behel ember itu, rencana gue ngomong empat mata gatot. Gagal Total.

Padahal gue udah ngrencanain candle light dinner sambil nembak yoongi ntar malem abis dia denger rencana penolakan perjodohan bangsat ini.

Udah beberapa jam gue muterin kota seoul yang besar ini buat nyariin yoongi ternyata gak ketemu ketemu. Akhirnya gue mutusin buat ke club. Ngilangin stress.

Jimin POV end

Tanpa tau sang majikan bingung mencarinya, yoongi malah asik meringkuk dikasurnya sambil ndengerin lagunya iKON yang Love Scenario, berupaya ngilangin kegalauannya tentang perasaan jimin ke dia. Diputer puter aja itu lagunya tanpa sadar jam udah nunjukin angka 11 malam. Dan majikannya belum datang.

Jimin kok belum pulang ya?' batinnya gusar. Ia sedang khawatir. Sudah kukata kan? Yoongi ini tsundere.

TBC


	10. Ke-sepuluh

Warn! Lime detection!

 **BRAK**

Yoongi terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya, netranya mengedarkan pandangan pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka paksa, dirinya tidak bisa melihat apapun lantaran kamarnya yang gelap. Ia hanya bisa menerka nerka oknum yang dengan kasar membuka pintunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Jimin?" sosok tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati yoongi yang menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mencari sekering lampu tidur di dekatnya.

"Akhh!" rintih yoongi saat tangan sosok itu mencengkramnya dan mengungkungnya dibawah.

"Yoon... Lo tau kan hik gue cinta ama lo hik" yoongi bergidik ngeri, jimin mabuk dan suara itu tepat ada ditelinganya serta napas jimin berhembus menggelitik tengkuknya.

"Jim– lepas" bukannya melepas jimin malah menyusupkan kepalanya pada leher yoongi dan mengendusnya pelan.

"Ah.. Lo .. hik.. wangi yoon"

"Eunghh– jimh, berhenti– akkh"

Yoongi berjengit kala jimin mulai menggigit lehernya memberi sebuah bekas yang ia yakin tidak akan hilang dalam sehari.

"Milik gue..." jimin mulai menelusupkan tangannya pada piyama yang dikenakan yoongi, meraba perut rata yoongi serta mengecupinya.

"Jimhh... hhhh...henti-AHH jimin!" yoongi membelalakkan matanya saat jimin menyesap nipplenya.

Dengan kesadaran secukupnya yoongi meronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan jimin. Astaga, jimin semakin berani. Ia mulai melepas celana yoongi dan menciumi paha dalam yoongi.

Yoongi mulai menangis, dengan segenap kekuatannya yang mulai melemah ia—

BUGH!!

"HENTIKAN JIMIN! LO GAK SADAR!"

Yoongi menyalakan lampu tidur disebelahnya dan menatap jimin dengan pandangan kecewanya, airmatanya meleleh dari netra beningnya, ia telah dilecehkan oleh majikannya dan dia merasa kotor.

Jimin membola dengan pemandangan didepannya. Yoongi kacau dan terlihat rapuh didepannya.

"Ma-maaf, yoon... Gu-gue khilaf..."

"Jangan deketin gue, pergi dari kamar ini sekarang!" jimin dengan segala rasa bersalahnya segera meninggalkan kamar yoongi.

Setelah jimin pergi, yoongi membenahi pakaiannya dan menggelung tubuhnya dalam selimut. Ia menangis dalam diam, tidak disangka jimin akan berbuat seperti itu.

Pagi ini beda ama kemarin, setelah kejadian malam itu yoongi semakin menghindar dari jimin, begitupun jimin. Ia merasa bersalah dengan perbuatannya kemarin. Tapi apa daya, minta maaf sambil menangispun yoongi tidak akan memaafkannya. Kesalahannya besar, ia sadar. Gara-gara alkohol dirinya jadi kalap dan tak berotak.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, jimin segera berangkat kekampusnya, tanpa mengucapkan salam khasnya. Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia mulai mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa dan pergi kekamarnya.

Yoongi POV

Gue kecewa berat ama kejadian kemarin, pengen banget rasanya gue segera keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Tapi gimana? Uang yang gue dapet belum cukup buat nyewa apartemen ama biaya kuliah kedepan. Mungkin dua minggu setelah gue lulus kejar paket C gue bisa langsung mengundurkan diri dari sini.

Ya, sebenarnya sebelum gue minta izin sama jimin, gue udah njalanin kejar paket kilat, cuma dua bulan. Dan tinggal dua minggu lagi kejar paket gue selesai. Tanpa sepengetahuan jimin gue diem diem kekamarnya buat pinjem buku SMA-nya dulu trus gue pelajarin. Makanya gue ambil kejar paket kilat, karena sebenernya otak gue emang encer dari lahir.

Selagi jimin kuliah, gue nyiapin diri gue buat pergi ke lembaga yang ngadain kejar paket itu, jadi gue gak ketahuan.

Setelah gue rasa pintu udah kekunci, gue langsung berangkat aja ke tempat kejar paket.

Ah, sial.

Baru beberapa langkah dari apartemen gue ketemu ama adeknya jimin.

Itu si Jungkook.

"Lho, kak yoongi mau kemana ?" tanya adeknya jimin itu, tumbenan dia gak kesini bareng pacarnya.

"Cuma mau main aja kok jung," kata gue berusaha nutupin kebohongan gue

"Yah... Padahal kookie mau ajak kak yoongi masak bareng, udah lama kita gak masak bareng. Kalo gitu kookie ikut main boleh?"

duhhh, bocah ini...

"Umm.. Maaf jung, gue mau ketemu ama temen lama gue, iya temen lama. Jadi, gue gak bisa ngajak lo... Maaf yaa"

Gue langsung ninggalin jungkook yang keliatan bingung itu. Kalian mesti bingung kenapa gue gak canggung lagi sama jungkook, kan? Iyalah kan udah kenal lama jadi enggak canggung lagi guenya.

Yoongi POV end

"Ah, yoongi? Tumben baru datang" sapa seorang lelaki bermuka kuda.

"Oh, pak hoseok? Selamat siang pak. Hehe, tadi saya kena macet pak." ujar yoongi pada lelaki didepannya ini. Namanya Jung Hoseok, usianya 24 tahun, seorang guru yang turut membantu dalam pengajaran kejar paket itu.

"Bagaimana yoongi kamu sudah siap ujian kelulusan minggu depan?"

"Emm baru 30 persen sih pak, hehe." yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, tanda ia gugup.

"Pokoknya kamu belajar saja ya, semoga lulus yoongi!" guru muda itu tersenyum lembut pada yoongi.

"Makasih, pak"

"Ya sudah saya mau ngajar dulu, kamu segera masuk kelas gih, bel udah bunyi 5 menit yang lalu." ujar hoseok lalu memasuki ruangan yang ada disebelahnya. Yoongi yang menyadari keterlambatannya berlari kencang untuk sampai ruang kelasnya yang ada dipojok.

 **TBC**


	11. Ke-sewelas

"Lho? Kak jimin kok udah pulang?" tanya jungkook yang kaget kakaknya pulang cepet, biasanya aja jam 4 sore baru pulang kuliah. Jimin mengrenyitkan dahinya ngliat jungkook sendirian diapartemennya, biasanya kan ditemenin yoongi.

"Kook? Kok sendiri? Yoongi mana?"

"Hwagi kwewuar (lagi keluar)" jawab jungkook sambil nyemilin kukis yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Telan dulu lah kook baru ngomong" jungkook cuma nyengir tanpa dosa sambil ngliatin kakaknya yang duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Kak yoongi baru keluar, katanya mau ketemu temennya, emang gak izin kakak ya?" jimin memijat pelipisnya pelan, setaunya yoongi itu gak punya temen diseoul, gimana mau punya temen wong yoongi kerjaannya dirumah kok. Apa mungkin ada temennya di daegu ngrantau disini? Mungkin sih ya, jimin mikir positif aja. Gak mungkin juga yoongi kabur dari rumah sini.

"Tapi kak, aku liat tadi kak yoongi bawa tas"

"Apa?" tanya jimin mastiin pendengarannya.

"Kak yoongi, pergi bawa tas" jimin membulatkan matanya dan tanpa babibu jimin langsung keluar dari apartemennya nyariin yoongi.

Jimin POV

Gak gak mungkin yoongi kabur, gue yakin pikirannya gak secetek itu mau kabur dari apartemen gue.

Tapi kalo nanti kabur beneran apartemen gue bakal kayak gimana? Apalagi hati gue, bakal sepi dong kalo yoongi pergi.

Arrgghh! Jimin bodoh! Coba kemarin gue kagak ilang kendali gitu, mesti yoongi gak bakal kabur kayak gini.

Gue terus nyariin yoongi, sampe pikiran gue tertuju pada percakapan gue ama yoongi kemarin.

Kejar paket C.

Ngobatin rasa penasaran gue, gue langsung capcus ke alamat yang dikasih tau yoongi kemarin.

Jl. Jleb ena no.69

Oke gue tau ini daerah mana.

Jimin POV end

Y

oongi merenggangkan badannya setelah 2 jam ndengerin penjelasan guru yang ada di depan papan tulis itu. Tekadnya satu, dirinya harus lulus kejar paket ini dan kuliah, biar bisa bahagiain emak dikampung.

Setelah beberes barang-barangnya yoongi segera meninggalkan kelasnya yang mulai sunyi karena teman temannya sudah pulang duluan.

"Bu, es kopinya satu ya! Yang anget!" bu mirah selaku penjaga kantin disitu cuma tersenyum simpul, tiap pulang yoongi ini emang pesen menu itu.

"Hai yoongi ketemu lagi!" sapa lelaki dengan cengiran kudanya, siapa lagi kalo bukan hoseok.

"Siang, pak." balas yoongi sambil mengambil pesanannya.

"Berapa bu?" tanya yoongi pada penjaga kantin tersebut,

"5000 aja, mas yoongi" yoongi segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar pesanannya itu.

"Makasih ya bu mirah" kata yoongi yang hendak pergi dari kantin tersebut.

"Pesan apa yoon?" hampir melupakan hoseok yang sedari tadi ada dibelakangnya.

"Hehe, maaf pak hoseok saya lupa kalau bapak masih disini. Ini pak es kopi anget." hoseok tertawa geli mendengar jawaban yoongi.

"Awas loh yoon kalo anyang-anyangan,"

"Enggak lah pak, saya udah terbiasa minum ini jadi gak bakalan anyang-anyangan, hahaha. Ya sudah pak, saya mau pulang dulu, pekerjaan dirumah udah nunggu. Siang pak." ujar yoongi sambil bungkukin badannya dan segera pulang dari tempat ini, takutnya jimin pulang cepet.

Sedang asyik menyeruput es kopi angetnya dijalan tiba-tiba ada yang meluk jimin dari belakang.

"Astaga yoon, gue kira lo kabur dari apartemen, akhirnya gue nemuin lo." yoongi terlonjak kaget ngrasain pelukan dipinggangnya.

"Jimin..." yoongi melepas tautan tangan jimin dipinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap jimin. Ia kaget sama keadaan jimin yang keliatan berantakan ini, yoongi yakin mesti jimin nyariin dia udah lama.

"Lo ngapain?" yoongi bertanya pada jimin, berusaha nglupain kejadian kemarin.

"Nyariin lo"

"Ngapain? Kemarin kan gue udah bilang mau kejar paket, nah lo bakal ngijinin gue kan kalo gue ikut lo kemarin."

"Oh iya, gue lupa." yoongi mendecakkan bibirnya lalu segera pergi dari hadapan jimin.

"Lo mau kemana yoon?" jimin meraih tangan yoongi saat tau yoongi bakal pergi,

"Ke apartemen lah, gue kan belum gajian bulan ini, khawatir banget sih" jimin nglepasin tangannya yang nahan tangan yoongi tadi dan jalan ngikutin yoongi yang ada didepannya.

"Iyalah gue khawatir, gue kan cinta ama lo yoon." yoongi ngehentiin langkahnya dan muter ngehadap jimin.

"Jim, lo tau kan gue pembantu lo, dan lo juga tau kan lo itu majikan gue. Gak pantes gitu kalau lo cinta ama gue yang cuma pembantu lo," jimin gelengin kepalanya tanda gak setuju sama ucapan yoongi barusan.

"Pantes yoon, gue cinta ama lo apa adanya, hati gue udah milih dan lo yang gue cinta, jadi gak ada yang salah ama perasaan gue."

Yoongi memutar kedua matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Lo cinta ama gue pun, perjodohan lo ama jeongin bakal tetep jalan. Liat aja"

Yoongi nglanjutin jalannya, ngabaiin jimin yang dari tadi manggilin dia. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya udah jatuh,

'Jim, asal lo tau gue sebenernya juga cinta ama lo. Tapi gimana, takdir udah berkata lain sebelum lo nyatain perasaan lo ke gue.' batin yoongi bersama hatinya yang rapuh.

TBC


	12. Ke-rolas

'Jim, asal lo tau gue sebenernya juga cinta ama lo. Tapi gimana, takdir udah berkata lain sebelum lo nyatain perasaan lo ke gue.' batin yoongi bersama hatinya yang rapuh.

Flashback

Hari ini yoongi berleha-leha aja nontonin tv sambil nyemilin kacang yang ada dipangkuannya, kerjaannya udah selesai semua. Soalnya kemarin yoongi udah ngepelin lantainya jadi tinggal sapu aja gak bakal balik kotor kek setaun gak disapu.

Ting tong

Yoongi segera mematikan tvnya dan beranjak dari duduknya pas ndengerin bel diapartemennya jimin itu.

"Iya sebentar," ujarnya menyahut.

'Jungkook kah?'

Cklek

Yoongi ngrenyitin dahinya ngliat lelaki cantik didepannya ini, dandanannya yang glamour itu bikin yoongi ngerasa kecil.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan." ujar yoongi pada tamu tersebut.

Lelaki cantik itu tersebut duduk disofa yang ada diruang tamu dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman.

"Ahh, apartemenini keliatan lebih bersih dari biasanya. Kamu siapa? Saya gak pernah liat kamu sebelumnya?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Selamat pagi, tuan. Nama saya min yoongi, saya adalah pembantu di apartemen ini." yoongi membungkukan badannya.

"Ohh, pembantu ya. Dasar anak durhaka, punya pembantu lupa sama mamahnya." yoongi membelalakkan matanya mendengar monolog tamu tersebut.

'Mamahnya jimin?'

"Eum, permisi tuan. Tuan mau minum apa?" tanya yoongi sopan, iya selama sebulan jadi pembantu yoongi berusaha buat jadi sopan sama siapa aja yang bertamu di apartemen jimin, setelah kejadian waktu jungkook bertamu disini yoongi jadi malu sendiri sama attitudenya.

"Air putih aja, tapi dicampur sirup sama gula ya"

'Kampret gak anak gak emak sama aja nyebelin'

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyumnya dan beranjak kedapur buat nyiapin minuman ke mamah seokjin.

TAK

"Silahkan tuan diminum." ucap yoongi setelah menaruh gelas itu didepan mamah yoongi,

"Yoongi, coba duduk didepan saya. Saya mau ditemenin" kata mamah seokjin waktu ngliat yoongi mau balik kedapur.

"Umm.. Ya" yoongi mendudukan dirinya senyaman mungkin dihadapan mamah majikannya, ya walau sebenarnya yoongi gak nyaman sih.

"Yoongi berapa lama kamu kerja disini?" tanya mamah seokjin dan menyruput sirup yang udah dihidangin sama yoongi tadi.

"Sekitar sebulan, tuan."

Mamah seokjin manggut manggut tanda mengerti.

"Ohh, lulusan apa kamu?"

"Eumm, cuma smp tuan" yoongi nundukin kepalanya malu, ia benar benar terlalu kecil kalau dibandingin sama mamah seokjin yang punya segala galanya ini.

"Kamu cantik, manis pula. Kemungkinan besar sih jimin bakal suka sama kamu, tapi saya gak bakal setujuin kalau kamu sama jimin. Kamu taukan jimin itu pewaris perusahaan park? Jadi saya minta kamu agak jaga jarak deh sama jimin."

Yoongi tersenyum kikuk sama perkataan mamah seokjin barusan,

"Iya tuan, saya juga tau diri, tuan jimin terlalu sempurna untuk rakyat kecil seperti saya, lagipula saya juga tidak ada perasaan pada tuan jimin."

"Bagus kalo gitu"

Flashback End

Dan pada saat itu yoongi menanamkan sedikit kesopanan sama jimin dan juga jaga jarak sama jimin, walaupun susah soalnya jimin itu jail plus nyebelin.

Hingga suatu hari ada sebuah kejadian dimana yoongi mulai menempatkan jimin sebagai sesuatu yang spesial dihatinya. Iya, yoongi tau itu salah. Tapi siapa sangka perlakuan lembut jimin waktu dirinya sakit demam secara tiba-tiba membuahkan hasil yang gak terduga dihatinya.

Yoongi berusaha buat nutupin perasaannya selama ini ke jimin, hingga saat ini puncaknya. Jimin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada yoongi. Sebenarnya ada kesenangan tersendiri waktu jimin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada dirinya. Tapi apa daya dirinya cuma pembantu, gak pantes kalau jimin mencintainya yang seperti ini.

Maka dari itu yoongi diam diam mengikuti kejar paket itu biar setidaknya ia bisa bersanding sama jimin.

Emang Tsundere sangat uke kita satu ini.

TBC


	13. Ke-telulas

"Kak jimin,"

Jimin nolehin kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Apa, ngin?"

Iya, tadi yang manggil jimin si jeongin, calon istrinya jimin. Tapi batal :v

"Kak gimana kak yoonginya? Mau diajak kerjasama nggak?" tanya jeongin yang sukses buat jimin nundukin kepala karena inget kelakuannya beberapa hari lalu yang hampir meng-anu-in yoongi.

"Gagal ngin"

"Lho!! Kok gagal kak?!" protes jeongin gak terima, dia gak mau lah jadi istrinya jimin beneran. Bisa-bisa nanti keturunannya bantet kek jimin, hiii... bayanginnya aja jeongin ngeri.

"Salah gue ngin, kemarin bla bla bla bla–"

PLAKK

"Jelas aja kak! Pacar aja bukan, sah apalagi! Udah berani gitu aja, otak selangkangan sih!"

Jimin mengelus dahinya yang ditabok tiba-tiba sama jeongin setelah selesai nyeritain kejadian itu, belum lagi kupingnya yang mendadak meriang gegara omelan jeongin tadi.

"Aduh ngin, sakit... Khilap gue khilap!"

Jeongin masih atur napasnya keknya dia lelah gegara icemosi mendadak,

"Tapi gak apa deng kak, jeongin kemarin udah tanya mamah jeongin sambil bawa kak hyunjin." ujar jeongin

"Gimana?" tanya jimin antusias

"Kata mamah jeongin bisa banget batalin perjodohan, soalnya kata mamah kak hyunjin lebih cakep dari kak jimin" jeongin memamerkan senyum behelnya sedangkan jimin cuma senyum kecut karena ucapan jeongin tadi.

Ya kali si memble lebih tjakep dari jimin, fitnah besar –batinnya jimin.

"Tapi kak, masalahnya orang tua kak jimin setuju nggak kalo perjodohan dibatalin? Takutnya nanti gak mau, trus mamah jeongin juga ikut-ikutan lagi" jeongin ngepout-in bibirnya, pusing dia masih umur 15 tahun diadepin masalah perjodohan kek gini.

"Udah ngin tenang aja, telpon pacar lo kesini ayo ke rumah gue."

"Gak!"

Jimin, jeongin ama hyunjin melototin matanya ndenger penolakan sepihak dari mamah seokjin, belum dijelasin aja udah bilang enggak.

"Mah, mamah belum ndengerin penjelasan jimin lho." mamah seokjin ngerlingin matanya malas ndengerin ucapan anaknya,

"Mamah tau, kalian mau batalin perjodohan kan? Gak bisa!" jeongin melototin matanya ndenger penjelasan calon mertuanya yang bakal jadi mantan calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Tante, jeongin mohon. Batalin perjodohan ini, jeongin gak mau nikah sama kak jimin. Jeongin cintanya sama kak hyunjin" jelas jongin dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Heh, emang pacarmu ini bisa ngehidupin apa?!"

"Maaf sebelumnya tante kalau saya lancang, saya saat ini memang belum bisa ngehidupin jeongin karena saya masih sekolah dan masih bergantung sama uang orang tua, tapi saya yakin beberapa tahun lagi hidup jeongin bisa terjamin sama saya."

Yes, akhirnya gue ada dialog panjang~ makasih suki :v –hwanghyunjinberbahagia2k18

Mamah seokjin kicep ndengerin penjelasan hyunjin. Berdehem sebentar ia menghadapkan kepalanya pada jimin,

"Beri mamah alasan yang jelas kenapa kamu kekeuh pengen perjodohan ini batal" ujar mamah seokjin

"Yang pasti jimin gak cinta sama jeongin, dan juga jeongin masih sekolah mah, kasihan. Biarin jeongin ngraih cita citanya."

"Udah lah mah, batalin aja. Daripada nanti kedepannya rumah tangga mereka hancur gegara gak klop, mending biar mereka cari jodohnya sendiri sendiri." mamah seokjin mendengus kesal mendengar papah namjoon yang tiba-tiba muncul diruang tamu.

"Ck! Papah ini, kan cinta bisa tumbuh pas mereka udah berumah tangga, papah ini gak paham emang" si papah cuma memijat dahinya pening, sedangkan ke tiga pemuda yang duduk diruang tamu itu menunggu dengan was was dengan keputusan mamah seokjin.

"Jimin, kamu lagi suka sama orang ya?"

"Iya mah, makanya jimin gak mau dijodohin"

"Siapa?" tanya mamah seokjin was was dia gak mau apa yang di khawatirkan bakal kejadian.

"Min yoongi mah."

DEG

Nah,

Ini nih...

Mamah seokjin keliatan syok denger ucapan anaknya.

"Maksudmu min yoongi pembantumu yang udik, kampungan dan gak berpendidikan itu? Gak ! mamah gak setuju! Kamu mamah perbolehin batalin perjodohan, tapi cari calon yang sepadan! Enak aja pembantu, pembantu... Inget jim! Keluarga kita ini keluarga terpandang!" jimin menahan napasnya ndenger ceramah nan panjang ala mamah seokjin, ia kecewa karena secara langsung mamahnya gak ngrestuin dia sama yoongi tapi disatu sisi ia senang karena mamahnya udah mau batalin perjodohan, artinya ia kemungkinan bisa merjuangin yoongi mulai sekarang, gak peduli mamahnya mau bilang apa. Pokoknya yoongi bentar lagi ada digenggamannya.

Eh, bentar—

"Sejak kapan mamah tau yoongi?"

Jimin ngrenyitin dahinya bingung, mamahnya kok tau yoongi.

"Kau pikir mamahmu ini bodoh apa sampe gak tau anaknya punya pembantu! Mana gak ngomong mamah dulu. Kan mamah bisa milihin pembantu yang bisa diandelin buat apartemen kamu!"

"Errr– tante seokjin, jeongin sama hyunjin mau pamit pulang dulu" jeongin ngehampirin mamah seokjin buat salim, begitupun hyunjin.

Setelah kepergian jeongin sama hyunjin dari rumah keluarga park itu, mamah seokjin ngalihin pandangannya lagi buat ngeliat jimin.

"Mah, jimin itu udah besar mah, udah dewasa. Jimin bisa bedain mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Lagipula kinerja yoongi baik kok selama kerja sama jimin, mamah jangan terlalu khawatir."

Papah namjoon nepuk pundak mamah seokjin, buat ngeyakinin istrinya itu kalo anaknya bisa diandelin.

"Udah ma, yakin deh, anak kita bisa nentuin pilihannya sendiri."

Mamah seokjin ngehela napasnya pelan dan menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

'Maksudnya apa coba mamah ini' batin jimin.

"Oke mamah bebasin kamu, tapi! Soal kamu suka yoongi mamah masih belum bisa terima" mamah seokjin ninggalin ruang tamu dan melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jimin cuma bisa melongo denger penjelasan mamahnya tadi. Belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Sampe—

"Huwaaaaa mamah!!! Love you so bad~ love you so bad~" teriak jimin sambil njoget njoget gak jelas. Papahnya yang ngeliatin cuma geleng geleng, heran deh sama anaknya itu.

"Yoongi! Yoon–" jimin mengalihkan atensinya pada sebuah amplop berwarna putih dimeja ruang tamu apartemennya.

Dengan penasaran jimin membuka amplop putih tersebut eh ternyata uang THR –plakk–

Ralat

Dengan penasaran jimin membuka amplop putih tersebut,

Kepada Yth,

Park Jimin selaku Majikan

Dengan surat ini saya atas nama Min Yoongi mengajukan pengunduran diri dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan pendidikan terhitung pada tanggal 32 bulan 13 tahun 2018.

Hormat saya,

Min yoongi

P.S : hidup yang baik baik ya, jangan nyariin gue!

TBC


	14. Ke-patbelas

Lima tahun kemudian...

'Perhatian kepada penumpang jomblo airlines! Pendaratan menuju bandara incheon akan mulai 5 menit dari sekarang. Harap bersiap.'

Mendengar itu dari pramugari cantik tersebut, seorang cowok berkacamata hitam dan bertopi putih yang duduk didekat jendela tersebut segera mengikuti arahan sang pramugari.

Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih tinggal di aussie dan melanjutkan bisnis butik onlinenya daripada kembali lagi ke tanah kelahiran.

Karena dirinya,

Takut untuk bertemu sang mantan..

Mantan majikan maksudnya,

Tapi mau bagaimana, jika tidak pulang ia akan di cap anak durhaka oleh emaknya dan dikutuk menjadi dugong. Maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk pulang ke tanah kelahiran.

Ya, dia adalah min yoongi yang sekarang sedang nglangkahin kakinya untuk mencari taksi agar ia segera sampai di apartemen yang udah dia sewa sebelum kembali ke seoul.

Setelah ujian kejar paket c yang ia lalui beberapa tahun lalu dan mendapat nilai yang memuaskan, yoongi ditawari beasiswa untuk berkuliah di aussie oleh pak hoseok–guru kejar paket yoongi–, dan ia langsung menelpon ibunya yang ada dikampung daegu untuk meminta restu, tentu saja langsung diberi restu. Kemudian tanpa babibu ia menerima tawaran tersebut.

Yoongi menyetop taksi yang lewat didepannya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Pak, Jl. Uhh ahh blok coli no.123 ya..." si sopir taksi merinding ketika ndenger suara yoongi yang agak mendesah desah itu, mungkin yang punya jalan horny-an ya sampe bikin nama jalan kek gitu –pikir si sopir.

Gak ada suara waktu perjalanan. Karena yoongi yang terlalu cuek dan juga si sopir taksi yang takut takut ngliat yoongi natep tajem keluar jendela.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya yoongi sampai diapartemennya dan ngrebahin tubuhnya di kasur empuk yang ada dikamar apartemen tersebut tanpa ganti pakaian atau sekedar beres beres dulu.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping dan merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponsel, setelah itu ia mengecek kabar kabar yang ada di beranda e-mailnya, jika mungkin ada kabar mengenai butik onlinenya di aussie.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya nunjukin panggilan masuk

'Kak yoongi! Penjualan long dress yang kakak desain minggu lalu meningkat pesat! Inipun ada customer yang mau order sebanyak 200 pcs, aku sama felix udah mulai motongin bahan, tapi kakak tau kan kami gak bisa njahit? Jadi kalau aku kirim potongannya ke korea aja gimana kak?'

Yoongi ngerutin dahinya, tiba tiba pening melanda waktu denger suara tupai berkicau diseberang sana.

"Apa sih jis? Pelan-pelan dong ngomongnya, gue kagak paham"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

'Gini kak yoongi... Long dress minggu lalu itu lho yang kakak desain, laku keras.'

"Lalu?"

'Ini ada yang order 200pcs! Aku sama felix udah motongin pola dapet separuhnya, kemarin kami lembur lho kak.'

"Terus?"

Penelpon berdecak malas ndenger respon yoongi yang singkat singkat itu.

'Kak yoongi mah! Gini kakak yoongi yang manis, customernya bilang ia mau barangnya diorder bulan depan... Sedangkan kami gak ada yang bisa jahit, kalau polanya besok aku kirim ke korea gimana? Kakak yang jahit ya~'

"Hah! Gila! Pesen 200 mau bulan depan ngambilnya, dikira tenaga kuli apa?! Lo juga napa ngambil itu orderan?!" yoongi memijit pangkal hidungnya, lelah bro... Baru sampai kasur udah dapet kerjaan kayak gitu.

'Yah... Gimana kak, customernya ngeyel, bahkan dia udah bayar lunas orderannya, dua kali lipat kak. Padahal aku udah nolak lho.'

Yoongi mendengus kasar lalu dudukin dirinya di kursi deket kasurnya.

"Yang order siapa, alamatnya mana?"

Si penelpon memekik kegirangan saat yoongi bertanya begitu, itu artinya yoongi mau ngerjain jahitnya.

'Namanya kim taehyung, kak. Pemilik perusahaan kim di seoul. Kan kebetulan nih kakak dikorea jadi nanti kakak bisa ngirim langsung, gak usah pake jasa kurir. Alamatnya aku wa ya nanti. Besok aku kirim potongan polanya'

"Ya deh ya... Gue tutup ya"

Pip

Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Tring~

Bunyi notifikasi wa mecahin keheningan yang yoongi ciptain, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek wa yang masuk.

Han_jisung

Kak ini alamat perusahaannya Jl. In aja dulu no.4419 atas nama kim taehyung. Alamat kakak mana? Nanti aku bingung lagi ngirimnya.

Mygswg!

Jl. Uhh ahh blok coli no.123

Read

Han_Jisung

Oke kak! Semangat jahitnya yaa~

Mygswg!

Y

Read

Yoongi mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya pada meja didepannya. Seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu tapi ia tidak kunjung mengingat sesuatu itu.

'Kim taehyung? Kayak kenal'

"Aiisshh!!!" lelaki itu mengerang keras dan mengacak surai ash grey-nya sambil menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya. Karyawan yang ada didepannya ini benar benar tidak becus dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sudah kubilang! Perhitunganmu ini salah! Sebenarnya kau bisa bekerja tidak, hah?!"

"T-ta-tap-tapi—"

"Kau dipecat!" mutlak lelaki itu tanpa bisa dibantah.

Sang karyawan yang terkena amarah si bos hanya menunduk dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang si bos bersamaan dengan masuknya orang lain diruangan tersebut.

"Pecat lagi?" si bos melirikkan matanya malas mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Jimin, jimin... Kalo kayak gini terus, lama lama perusahaan lo bangkrut." lanjut sang tamu dan dengan lancang duduk di sofa yang berada didekatnya tanpa disuruh sang pemilik.

"Gak usah ikut campur lo tae,"

"Wow, selow jim, selow... Gue temenan ama lo gak sehari dua hari lho jim, tapi dari orok kita udah temenan. Kenapa hmm? Kepikiran yoongi?" jimin menghela napasnya kasar, sudah lima tahun ini ia tidak menemukan keberadaan yoongi, dan semakin lama emosinya tidak bisa terkontrol sejak ia menemukan sebuah amplop putih dimeja ruang tamu apartemennya lima tahun lalu.

Taehyung nglangkahin kakinya deketin jimin yang terlihat sangat berantakan itu, dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Jimin mendongakan kepalanya menghadap taehyung.

"Apa?" tanya jimin malas, taehyung nampilin senyum kotaknya..

"Ohhhh calon kakak ipar gue yang malanggg~ kasihan sekali dirimu~"

Jimin menggeplak tangan taehyung yang dengan kurang ajar nyubit pipi jimin yang udah gak se chubby waktu teka.

"Bangsul lo kaleng khong guan! Mentang mentang mau nikah sombong amat!"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan ngeliat reaksi jimin,

"Nah ini jimin yang gue kenal, tunggu bulan depan ya, ada sesuatu buat lo. Gue pergi dulu~"

BLAM

Pintu ruangan jimin ditutup oleh sahabat bobroknya itu. Dia sempet mikir sesuatu yang dimaksud taehyung itu sebenarnya apa?

Tapi jimin gak mau muluk-muluk. Dia udah tau kalo taehyung itu cuma bercanda...

Yeuuu, kutu kebo...

TBC


End file.
